


Breaking Free

by kisshimyoufool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Coming Out, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Top Harry, larryisreal, sorryfortheziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisshimyoufool/pseuds/kisshimyoufool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has always been known as the class clown and prankster. He could make people laugh in just a second, cry with just a look, and horny for his looks. He was the school’s favourite guy. But you know what people say, “Sometimes the person who tries to keep everyone happy, is the saddest of them all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever! Haha, hope you like it :) 
> 
> PS- The city they live in is fictional so yeah haha, enjoy!
> 
> PSS- Sorry if it sucks, I'm a mere beginner :D

"Faking a smile is easier than explaining why you are sad."

 

***

 

It's always been easy for Louis. Making people happy and laugh is his personal talent. He would make pranks and the victim would laugh with him. A weird face can have a kid spitting out his milk. He loved making people happy. He wanted them to be happy and look at the world in an optimistic way. Something he can not seem to do.

"Oi, Louis!"

Louis stopped his walk and turned around to see his Irish friend grinning stupidly at him, "Hey, Nail."

The bloke grimaced slightly before bearing an awkward smile, "Ah, told you to stop calling me that, you big bum."

"Why thank you, Niall." Louis smirked, sticking out his bum, "You jealous you don't have this, you twig cracker?"

Niall Horan. Irish-born lad who moved here to Danaca about 10 years ago. Arrived with a giant smile on his face and produced an air of sunshine. This boy was literally, the sun. Never has he seen this boy frown or angry. But then again, he would not have a reason to have him be mad. So happy Irish lad it is.

"Naw," he laughed loudly, "I'd rather not have boys patting my buttocks whenever they want to, mate."

"That's this is for the ladies," Louis winked.

"I'm pretty sure them ladies are actually jealous of that body you have. Haha, wonder why you ain't gay? Especially with the curves you have that can pretty much turn any straight man for you."

Ugh.

"Well, I'm not." Louis smiled, trying not to cringe, "I'm all for the ladies. You sure you ain't gay?"

"Don't think I am?" Niall laughed awkwardly, "Probably only for David Beckham, that man is a sexy man."

"Right."

Louis had to admit, David Beckham was an obsession of Niall and him. Not that Niall knew because honestly, it was wrong. Thinking that a fellow man is hot was wrong. It was unnatural and very shameful to even think about. Men were made for women. HE said so. 

The bell rang, breaking Louis out of his thoughts. He quickly bid his friend a farewell as they separated ways to their specified classes. 

 

***

 

Louis entered the classroom with a smile on his face. He immediately sat on his seat by the back, bumping fists with Liam. Some people greeted him and he acknowledged them with a smile or a nod. He had learned the concept of respect anyway.

"Hey, Louis," his puppy dog-eyed friend called, "Have you done the paper yet?"

"Hm, half way done I believe."

They had a Literature paper due that week and honestly, he was not in the mood to read some Shakespeare. 

"You're supposed to be finished with it by today man," Liam frowned, "It's due tomorrow."

Was it? He did not know.

Where Niall was the happy-go-lucky one, Louis was the prankster, Liam Payne was literally the mother hen of the group. He would scold them for every little mistake they made. He would always try to talk Louis out of his pranks--note: try. He balanced them out, in a way. Louis knew he would not be as stable as he is now if he had not known Liam.

"Hey, Liam," the artist, Zayn, approached the duo and handed Liam a wooden box, "Can you give this to Niall for me? Thanks." With that he quickly left and sat in the front.

Louis looked at Liam confusedly, "You know him? Better yet, what does he want with Niall?"

Liam smiled, "He's just an acquaintance, we have lab together. As for Niall, I believe they are in Art together so I'm assuming this is for painting or some shit."

Louis did not really know Zayn. He knew they were in the same city for pretty much their entire lives but he did not really make an effort to know the lad. To be pretty honest, that was the closest he got to see Zayn Malik. But no matter, it would probably be the last.

"Have you heard of the new guy, Lewis?" Liam whispered to him, just as the teacher stood and started lecturing the class.

"Nope, why would I need to know?" Louis whispered back, feeling a bit irritated. Why is it that Niall and Liam were talking to him about boys? 

"Nothing, just thought you'd know especially since you pretty much welcome everyone."

Not everyone. Take Zayn for instance.

"Well, I'm sure girls would want to fall over his feet and welcome him themselves."

"And boys."

"Huh?"

"I heard he was bisexual."

 

***

 

Louis arrived home a bit later than usual. Niall seemed to like the idea of stealing his keys for a bit. He got him back though with a punch. He sure smirked at the yelp he got. 

"You get back here this instant, Charlotte!"

"Go fuck yourself, Jay!"

Louis sighed as he heard the screaming of his mother and younger sister. Whatever it might be, he knew it was about the boy Lottie was dating. Well, if 27 was considered a boy. 

"I am your mother!"

"Well you haven't been acting like it!" 

Louis went to his room, quickly avoiding the scene in the kitchen. On the way though, he saw his younger twin sisters softly crying in the hallway. He sighed, he found Fizzie's door closed and knew she had locked it to avoid the noise. He motioned his twin sisters to follow him and they immediately ran after him as he went to his room.

Just as he sat on his bed, he was pushed down by his crying sisters. He sighed and patted their backs. He winced a bit when Daisy elbowed his stomach. 

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered to them, softly running his hands through their hair.

They sobbed onto him and tightly hugged him. "I want them to stop fighting."

"Me too."

Louis looked at his younger sisters and smiled at them, "Everything is gonna be okay. I'm here, alright?"

They nodded and hugged him tighter.

He smiled sadly and started to sing,

 

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I posted something here haha! Anyway, I hope you liked the previous chapter and maybe this one? Haha, I'm so stressed with college and shit. Sorry if this chapter is boring or it seems rushed because it is. Anyway, hope you enjoy it though. 
> 
> Larry is real.

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

 

Whatever that was, Louis just wanted it gone. For one, it was disturbing his sleep. Two, his body refused to move. Three, it was disturbing his sleep.

 

Beep.   
Beep.  
Beep.

 

With a low groan, he forced himself to slowly sit up and with his eyes still half-closed, searched for his alarm clock. Finally pressing the stop button, ridding the room of that godforsaken sound, he collapsed on his bed willing himself to sleep at least for five minutes.

His mother, of course, had other plans.

 

“Louis! Wake up, breakfast is ready!”

 

…

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, don’t you ignore me!”

 

…

 

“Fine, don’t go crying to me when you find out your eggs benedict was eaten by the twins!”

 

Louis quickly jumped off his bed, “I’m coming, mum!”

One thing’s for sure. No man can resist food.

 

Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw Fizzy silently pouring some orange juice to her cup while mumbling some pop song. He sat beside her and could not help but ruffle her hair a bit.

“Ugh, Louis!” She huffed, “Get your dirty hand away from my hair.”

He was about to tease her but he got a sharp pinch on his arm, causing him to yelp helplessly. He turned and found his mother looking at him with a raised brow. 

“Don’t bully your sister, boo-bear.” Jay scolded lightly, placing his breakfast in front of him. “If you don’t want your eggs benedict given to her.”

Fizzy smirked, “Yeah, Boo-bear.”

He rolled his eyes, resisting the temptation to stick his tongue out to her. “Mum, I told you to not call me that anymore.”

 

Heavy footsteps came from the staircase and he turned to see Lottie, already dressed up and make up caking her face. She swiftly avoided mum as she went to grab a loaf of bread beside Fizzy. Her eyes remained on the phone she held, quickly typing whatever shit she types to her friends.

“Charlotte, no using of phones on the table.” Jay sighed.

Lottie did not even bother looking at her as she sarcastically remarked, “I’m not on a table, am I?”

“Charl—”

“I’m leaving.” 

Before his mum could even say anything, Louis watched his sister quickly walk away with her bag on her shoulder. Upon hearing the front door slam shut quite hardly, he heard his mum heavily sigh.

“I swear, she’s giving me a headache.” Jay muttered, rubbing her forehead. “Whatever made her like that is beyond me.”

Fizzy mumbled a bit too loudly, “Well, if you had been there for us when she—”

“Go get ready for school, Felicity.” Their mum cut her off, throwing a glare at Fiz.

She sighed, slowly getting off her chair before walking out of the kitchen.

But for some reason, Louis couldn’t help but say:

“She’s right, you know.”

He watched as Jay slowly turn to him with an irritated face, “Louis, don’t you start.”

“Mum, just—”

“Enough, Louis.”

“—if you were with us—”

“Louis.”

“—then maybe she wouldn’t have been —”

Louis did not really expect his cheek to be flaming with pain the next second. He barely even registered his mother raising a hand to his face. He was staring at her irritated face for one moment and the next thing you know, he’s holding his red cheek while staring at her in shock.

“Take a shower and leave the house immediately.”

 

***

 

The problem with going to school with a burning red cheek, is the looks he will receive. Another reason, is whatever reason he has to come up with to avoid further attention and possible concern. Lastly, the laughs he will have to receive from his so-called friends.

 

“What the flying fuck?” was the first response Niall gave him before cackling. “You look you grew a tomato on your cheek!”

Louis threw him a glare, ears slightly burning red with embarrassment as people gave him worried looks, “Shut it.”

“Okay,” he watched as the Irish bloke bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, but eventually gave up after one glance to his red cheek. Bastard.

He smiled wryly, quickly regretting that as pain erupted. “Shut up, Horan. Before I give you a matching one.”

That did not stop the Irishman from laughing though. Ironically, that threat seemed to make him laugh even more. 

“Oh, how you and your lame threats make me feel so loved.” He grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

Liam appeared out of nowhere, giving them a bright smile. Probably got a kiss from Sophia or something. “Hey guys, what’s u—Louis, the fuck is up with your cheek?”

Louis honestly wanted to disappear from the world. Permanently, maybe.

“Ran into a pole on the way to school,” he replied, shrugging Niall’s arm off of him. “Was distracted by…something. A cat I think.”

“You sure, mate?” Niall chuckled but eyes full of alarm, “You’re hesitating.”

Liam looked at his cheek worriedly, “Yeah. Now that I look at it, there are fingerprints on your face, Louis. You sure you—.” 

“I’m fine, Liam,” he snapped, turning his cheek away, “If I had a problem, I would tell you okay? But I don’t. I ran into a pole, now drop it.”

It bothered him really. The way Liam and Niall shot a worried look at each other, thinking he didn’t notice. He could see it in their eyes. The deep concern and eventually the nosiness. He did not like that. 

He gave a laugh, unknowingly fake, “Come on guys. I ran into a pole. I may have smacked myself accidentally, I don’t know? I’m fine okay?”

 

They gave into it though. Their worried eyes faded away quickly as they laughed with him, “Clumsy fool.”

 

Good.

 

He did not want them to carry the burden he’s feeling.

 

Honestly, he would rather have them happy than himself.

 

That was enough for him.

 

Probably.

 

It was after first period did he head straight to the toilets. About five classmates approached him and asked if he was being abused or something. His teacher wondered if he wanted to call the principal. His cheek wasn’t that bad, was it? 

Finally reaching the toilets, he rejoiced at the fact that it was empty and quickly walked towards the mirrors. He couldn’t help but gape at the sight of a mad red cheek. Well no wonder everyone gave him looks. It was as red as a cherry. For one thing, he did not really think his mum hit him that hard. 

He pushed himself away from the sink and did not expect for a boy to be behind him. 

Luckily, he did not find himself on the ground against the disgusting tiles of the male toilets. Nor did he expect to find himself against a tall curly-haired boy who grinned at him like a baby. 

“What the hell, man?” He scoffed, pushing himself from the unknown boy.

“Sorry, it was either me or the floor.” 

Louis did not really expect this baby-faced man to have a deep voice. He also did not expect this man to give him shivers. Maybe it was the cold weather, he mused to himself. He was not gay after all, that was a sin.

Releasing a sigh, “Whatever.” He quickly stalked away but was interrupted from his exit when curly blocked him. “What do you want?

“What’s your name?” Curly smiled, revealing dimples.

Pushing him away from the door, he huffed. “Louis. Now leave me alone.”

 

Harry watched as the male pixie walked away from him. Being the man he is, he could not help but watch Louis’ bottom moved with each step he took. Now that is one heck of an ass, he smirked to himself.

Still though, what had crowded his thoughts was the slap mark on pixie’s face. Could have been anything, an accident or on purpose. By a parent, friend, or bully. Who knows?

“Hey, you must be the new kid.” A dark haired man appeared out of nowhere, giving him a cool smile. “I’m Zayn.”

“Harry.”

“I know.” He shrugged, “Anyway, want to tell you that he doesn’t tolerate your kind.”

Harry gave him a confused look, “He?”

“Louis.”

“Why do you say that?” Harry raised his brows, slowly turning towards the cool man.

“He’s a bit of a homophobic man.”


End file.
